My Angel
by Toxic Shade
Summary: PG-13 for a limey part. Lee tries to get Jeri and Takato together, only to have them both hate each other! Can he piece together their broken relationship and turn this fanfiction into a Jerato? (Jerato^_^)


Pyle: This fanfiction is as close to a lime as I could get. I got a rather mean review the other day for my new Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, and I was despressed for awhile and stopped writing. Last night, a new idea rose into my tight little head, and now we have this! A Jerato fanfiction!

Me: (bursts out laughing) JERAKO? YEAH RIGHT! YOU CAN'T GET ANY COUPLES RIGHT!

Pyle: (angrily) Its JERATO, you fool! And I'm a much better writer then you!

Tiumi: You know, he is. This fan fiction has nothing to do with the proven fact that Pyle is the best writer of all time ever in the universe.

Me: Oops, his finger slipped. He meant to type WORST.

Pyle: You don't know squat about writing you cod-faced, namby worn, buckle butted tree gnome!

Tiumi: ooo

Me: Your asking for disaster, punk.

Pyle: Oh, now I'm really scared. Don't forget, I'm the author. I can do whatever I want.

Me: Oh, now I'm really angry! (Charges Pyle)

Pyle: Give me a sword. (Sword appears in his hand)

Me: (gets head sliced off)

Tiumi: Just remember fans, review, review, review, review, review! Pyle lives off those!

________

Takato sat against the tree, sketching a picture into his artbook. His artbook was actually just a notepad with a pencil wrapped through the bindings, but it sounded more important with the other name. He tore out the page he was working on and crumpled it up, stuffing it into some leaves on the ground.

"What's up?" asked Lee, walking over next to Takato.

"Jeri" he murmured, holding his head up to his hands.

Lee sighed, then came over and put his hand on Takato's shoulder. "Look Takato. Its been five years. We're in high school now! If you still can't get her off of your mind, then it's love for sure"

Takato shook his head. "I don't know. How am I supposed to find at what love feels like?" Takato had made up his mind. "Look...I don't love her, alright? It's a stupid crush. I'll get over it"

"Your young. You'll learn" Lee said, patting his shoulder. "Would you give this book to Jeri? She left it in Calculus today"

Takato groaned. Calculus was the one class he didn't have with Jeri. He murmured something to Lee, then left for Jeri's house. She had her own apartment now. Jeri was old enough to live on her own.

Lee smiled as Takato left. He had purposely taken that book from Jeri's locker so that he could give it to Takato to give to Jeri. Turning around to walk to his house, he shuffled his feet on the autumn leaves, feeling something crunch beneath it.

He leaned down and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. It had a drawing of a long haired girl on it, smiling hugely. He stuffed it in his pocket, then walked down the street. 

_____________ 

When he knocked, it leaned in, like it was already open. "Jeri?" he asked. There was no answer. He pushed the door open, walking inside. Nice place. Better then his anyway. There was a few hallways. He peered down one and looked into it. Just a kitchen, and pretty much empty at that.

He walked over by the bed, peering around it. "Jeri?" he asked again. No response.

He walked down the hallway some more. A bathroom, empty. Laundry room, empty. He opened one more door and saw several shelves packed with food on the walls. He closed it, then turned around to go back.

That was when he saw her. For an instant, he got a glimpse of her.

She was completely naked. Takato stared for a moment. He could see everything of her, her large round breasts, her smooth skin, her red hair, her small thighs, her long legs. Her deep eyes seemed to be drilling into him. She was standing about five inches from him. Once he realized what he was doing he gave a shriek of embarrassment, turning around to try not to look at her.

In doing so, his backpack strap latched onto the doorknob, pulling him backwards. He turned around just in time to fall down on top of her, pinning her to the floor. She stared up into his eyes, seeming to take no mind of their current position. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, and their faces were about one inch apart.

They both sat there for a moment, bodies pressed together, then Takato leaped upwards, his head nearly blowing up from embarrassment. "I am so sorry, Jeri!" he shouted, jumping up and turning away.

He heard her get up off the floor, then the sound of clothing. Turning around again, he saw her dressed in some panties and a shirt. Almost sighing with relief, he began to walk to toward her. "You forgot this book" said Takato, throwing it on the bed next to her.

"Thanks Takato" she murmured. Takato turned around as he walked out the door, his head turning a bright red as she winked seductively at him. "Sorry!" he murmured again, shutting the door.

He gave a sigh of relief, the began to walk down the steps. He hated apartments. There was so many different homes there, it was like living in a hotel. Takato sat down at the fifth floor, staring outwards. He hated it when Jeri came to his mind. Whenever Jeri's face appeared, nothing seemed to matter. She distracted him from everything around, everything good or bad.

Takato sat up, climbing to his feet and continuing to walk down the steps. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, trying not to bang his head onto the bars. His feelings for Jeri were too strong. He couldn't help thinking about her.

"Oh man Jeri....I wish you were here" he murmured, hanging his head.

______________

Lee walked through the halls. Glancing at his watch every twelve steps, he made note that he had thirteen more minutes to complete his present task. He walked up the stairs to the second floor, seeing Takato disappear around a corner. "Takato!" he shouted.

Takato stopped and turned around. "Lee. Whats up?"

"What time did you get on the obstacle course yesterday? I got ten minutes" said Lee.

Takato stopped for a moment, then looked at one of the papaers in his hand. His was well over fifteen minutes. "You suck" he proclaimed. Then his expression turned serious. "What do you want with me?"

"We can't talk here" Lee said. He walked over to the auditorium. Takato followed silently. "Okay...do you love Jeri?"

Takato's fist slammed its way into Lee's face. "No! I don't! I hate her!" shouted Takato. "Just leave me alone!" he ran off, kicking away a chair that got in his way. Lee lifted his heap up, rubbing the spot on his cheek where Takato had slugged him.

He turned around just in time to see Jeri, looking at him with tears dribbling down her cheeks. Jeri had a hurt look in her eyes. A look of sadness, of grieving. She held that looked toward Lee, then turned around and ran off, crying.

Lee muttered a curse(muttering a second one from how it hurt his jaw), then kicked a chair across the room, running after Jeri. He could dimly see her rushing down the stairs and out to the hall doors. Lee muttered a third curse and doubled his speed. "Jeri!" he shouted, catching up to her. "Stop!"

She didn't listen, only ran faster.

Lee felt like punching himself in desperation. He had made such a mess of this whole ordeal. "Jeri, please!" he shouted, putting his hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, knocking his hand away like it was on fire. Then she turned and continued running.

Lee continued jogging after her, waiting for Jeri to tire down. She started getting slower after a moment. Lee stopped jogging and stepped up next to her. "H-he said...he h-hated me!" she said through her tears.

She flew into Lee's arms, crying softly into his shoulder. "No Jeri, thats not what he meant. Takato loves you so much, he would never say anything like that. Hes just really confused right now"

Jeri closed her eyes tight, pushing out fresh tears. "B-but..."

"Jeri, Takato loves you. Really, he does" Lee murmured, hugging her to his chest 

"No...he doesn't" murmured Jeri through her tears. "There is nothing to love about me"

___________

Takato muttered some form of insult under his breath, sitting in a desk. Jeri was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, hoping she would arrive by the bell, but she didn't. "I'm going to the bathroom real fast" he said, jogging out of the classroom.

He trotted down to the office. "Did Jeri leave early today?"

"Sorry Takato, but she was never here. Maybe shes in the bathroom"

Takato turned around and jogged past a few rooms, sitting down in front of a door. After about ten minutes of waiting, and not hearing or seeing anybody resembling Jeri come out of the bathroom, he decided she wasn't in there. He jumped down the stairs four at a time, bursting through the doors.

"Takato, go talk to her. Shes over there" murmured Lee, gesturing to a large tree somewhere near the end of the fields. It talk all of Takato's will not to punch Lee across the fields. There was not time for that. He had to go see Jeri. "Tell her, Takato"

He walked in silence. It took him nearly a minute to reach the spot where Jeri as at. She looked very much like she had been crying. Her cheeks were stained with the trails of tears, and her eyes were a faint red.

"Takato..."she said his name in a pained way, like it hurt to say it. Takato felt very sad at this. "Why do you hate me? Is there something wrong?"

"Jeri...I don't hate you! I swear! I was just mad at Lee all of a sudden" Takato said uselessly, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "I like you a lot, Jeri. Really, I do!

Tell her, Takato. He remembered what Lee had said. Takato leaned down and picked her up off the ground, hugging her close. She hugged back, tears once more coming to her eyes. "Like...me? What is there to like about me?" she murmured.

Takato looked into her eyes, brushing a finger across her face. "Your really funny. Your skin feels great. Your really smart. Everyone likes you. Your really funny. There are too many things to name!" said Takato desperately. 

"No...I'm not like these things. Why would you say them about me? They are not true" Jeri said. 

"Because..." Takato stuttered, trying to get the right words out. Tell her, Takato. He remembered again what Lee had said. "Because...because...I love you...Jeri" he pushed out.

Another tear slid down Jeri's cheek as she looked into Takato's eyes. Then Takato leaned down and kissed her.

They both shared a luscious kiss together. Love stayed between them. Love wouldn't leave them. Jeri leaned up and wrapped her arms around Takato's neck. Takato wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

Takato sat against the tree, Jeri curled up next to his chest. He stroked her hair softly, savoring the feel of it. Her skin felt like silk under his rough hands. He whispered into her ear. "I love you Jeri. I'm sorry for what I said earlier"

Jeri cracked her eyes open, hugging Takato tighter. "Its alright Takato. Its alright"

She was an angel. His angel.

_________

Pyle: No more reviewy, no more ficcy!

Tiumi: He means if you don't give at least one review, he will NEVER EVER EVER WRITE JERATO AGAIN! I bet that scares you, huh?

Me: Not really.

Tiumi: (swats him aside) We need to get to work on our series fics. They aren't doing to well. I am even thinking of deleting my crossover fic, Dancing through the worlds. I just feel like I can't write it anymore.

Pyle: Ever since I got that stupid flame, I stopped writing. Schoolwork and crap like that has doubled, and soccer practice and stuff is getting in the way of writing. Oh well.

Tiumi: No rest for the evil ^_^.


End file.
